1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a motion limiting device for a storage container. More specifically, this invention relates to a base tray having an increased bottom portion that combines with the rear edge of the cover to limit the range of motion of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage containers for compact disks, mini-disk cartridges, and the like often consist of a base tray and cover, which are hingedly connected at their rear. In order to alleviate the possibility of an object, such as promotional material, a compact disk or a mini-disk cartridge, from falling out of the cover of the storage container when the container is in the open position, motion limiting mechanisms have been incorporated into some containers. A preferred range of motion for the cover of such containers has been found to be 180 degrees from the closed to the open position. If the material or object inserted into the cover becomes dislodged, the 180 degree limitation restricts the article to falling within the container.
An example of one such motion limiting mechanism is shown in FIGS. 9-11. This mechanism utilizes a base tray 20' with the rear edge 25' extending slightly upward such that a top rear portion 49' of the cover 40' may rest against this base tray's bottom upwardly extending portion 25' when the container 10' is in the open position. This mechanism may adequately limit the range of motion of the cover 40' to 180 degrees. However, it does not allow the cover 40' to rest substantially horizontally against a surface in the completely open position, rather it is suspended outward. Therefore, this container 10' is likely to be both unwieldy and less pleasing to the eye due to the fact that the cover 40' seems to be hanging from the rear of the base tray, rather than resting on a surface other than the base tray in harmony with the base tray. Also, all of the pressure from the weight of the cover 40' and the object or material resting in it is placed on one edge of the cover 40', which may cause the cover 40' to break or become warped.
Another example of a motion limiting mechanism is a base try with a rear ledge extending slightly horizontally outward from its bottom such that the rear of the cover rests against the ledge when the container is in the completely open position of 180 degrees. This mechanism is sufficient for limiting the range of motion of the cover to 180 degrees. However, this mechanism usually only works well for squared cornered containers and adds to the length of the container. This configuration would likely make the container both more cumbersome due to the increased length of the base tray, less attractive to the eye due to the square edges, and most importantly more dangerous due to its pointed corners versus a container with rounded edges.
FIGS. 12 and 13 are yet another illustration of a prior art motion limiting mechanism. This mechanism makes use of squared rear side wall edges 23' on the base tray 20' and squared rear edges 43' on the cover 40'. When the container 10' is in the completely open position, the cover 40' is adequately limited in motion to 180 degrees. However, as discussed for the motion limiting mechanism with the rear ledge extending outward, this mechanism is seemingly only adaptable to containers 10, having squared rear edges 23' and 43'. Therefore, the container 10' is again more hazardous due to its pointy corners than a container 10' with rounded corners. Moreover, it is seemingly less pleasing to the eye due to the squared edges.
FIGS. 14 and 15 disclose a slightly different approach to limiting the motion of the cover 40'. This motion limiting mechanism incorporates an arcuate slot 63' formed below a hinged depression or hole 26' in the inner rear side portion of the base tray 20' with a corresponding motion limiting protrusion 62' in the outer rear side portion of the cover 40'. The motion limiting protrusion 62' rests within the arcuate slot 63', which may also be formed above or on either side of the hinged depression 26'. The arc of the arcuate slot 63' may be enlarged or decreased to adapt to varying ranges of motion such that the range of motion of the cover 40' may vary from within 0 to 360 degrees. Problems have been found with this mechanism in that the protrusion 62' may break off after opening the container 10' many times. Therefore, a rib 61' is often utilized to provide reinforcement and added strength to the protrusion 62'. Unlike the previously described motion limiting mechanisms, this mechanism is hidden within the container 10' such that this configuration is less cumbersome and more pleasing to the eye, especially when rounded edges are employed. However, as the container 10' is increasingly opened and closed and other external pressures are applied to it, the protrusion 62' still occasionally tends to crack or break off.